Electric Blue Spark
by coultharddd
Summary: Smutty one shot


**Electric Blue Spark **

* * *

'Heeeyyy Daisy' a drunken Elizabeth called as she stumbled passed her press secretary

'Urm Ma'am why are your lips blue?' She raised an eyebrow as she turned towards the direction of her boss.

'That is a problem, but I am also drunk' Elizabeth giggled, sticking her tongue out to try and look at the colour Daisy was describing.

'Let's get you to the residence' Daisy placed an arm around her and guided her to a more private area, beckoning Blake to join them in the process.

Once in the privacy of the residence Elizabeth was slumped on the sofa in between Daisy and Blake. Blake couldn't help but stare at his boss; his efforts to hold back his smirk were failing him.

'Blake' Daisy cursed and Elizabeth snapped her head towards him pointing her finger at him

'You know. Blue alcohol is 15%' the words fell from her mouth

'I wouldn't have guess Ma'am' He replied sarcastically

'Blake I need you to re-arrange some meetings the president needs a lay down' Daisy spoke

'Good Idea' Elizabeth smirked and stood up

'Urm Ma'am?' They questioned as she was walking out of the room

'I am going to lay down...naked with Henry' she giggled and left the residence in pursuit of her husband.

Blake and Daisy quickly jumped to their feet to follow her. Lucky for them Henry had heard that the VP was taking her next meeting and not Elizabeth so he was heading to the residence to see if she was ok, of course he had no idea she was drunk. Henry turned the corner as Elizabeth stumbled down the corridor

'Elizabeth?' He quickened his pace to stand at her side, placing a hand on her arm to steady her

'What the -?'

'HEeeyyy Handsome' she slurred. Henry shook his head in disbelief and turned to a sheepish looking Daisy and Blake

'Is she drunk?' He hissed

'It's a long story but yes, please help' Daisy almost begged.

'Yes help me Henry' Elizabeth tried to seduce him; she began to walk her fingers up his chest toying with the buttons on his shirt. Blake couldn't help but let a small snigger escape his lips before pushing them together in an attempt to control the laughter.

'Ok, you need to sleep this off' Henry explained wrapping an arm around her and guiding her back towards the residency.

'That is why I was looking for you Henry, I want you to lay with me...Naked...together...Both of us –'

'Yes I got the picture Elizabeth' Henry cut her off to savour himself and her staff the embarrassment

'I got it from here guys, probably best you leave now as you can see when she is drunk she gets a little...

'Horny?' Blake replied

'A little more confident I was going to say' Henry shot him a look

'No he's right I am Horn-'Elizabeth stated but Henry placed a hand over her mouth

'Leave please' He glared at Blake and Daisy and watched as they closed the door behind them, leaving them alone. Henry lowed her hand and looked down at Elizabeth, a smile spread on his face at the sight of her

'You are so bad' He shook his head

'Yes, I need to be punished' she winked and Henry rolled his eyes, he didn't mean that but of course she would find a way to twist his words. Henry watched as she turned around and began to back her into him

'Elizabeth you need to sleep' he laughed, trying to guide her towards the bed however Elizabeth stopped and leant on the bookcase to her right. Henry stood a few steps to her side and watched as she began to use her hands to slowly undo her hair, shaking her head as it became undone, her golden locks falling to her shoulders.

Henry watched as she seduced him; successful seduced him. See her hair down like that turned him on. She watched as his eyes burnt holes in her skin, she bit her lip and tried to stand up but fell back into the bookcase causing her to giggle

"I love that giggle, Mrs. McCord." He whispered, his feelings for her ran deep and he felt the weight of them in his heart. It was a good weight to carry; he knew how empty he'd be without it. But it reflected just how deeply he was into her, how, when all was said and done, she _owned_ his ass – completely. In response to him her giggle faded into a smile as she mirrored his feelings, acknowledging that she felt the depth of their love, too.

They stared at each other, awed, Henry cleared his throat as he looked down, and the sight of her had him standing at attention. Seeing her love for him always did that to him, blasted him with a hit of arousal just as it soothed his soul.

'It seems you have a...urm...issue' she teased as her eyes fell to his crotch watching his movements as he stepped closer to her.

'It's saluting my commander and chief' the sultry words escaped his lips, and she swallowed hard, she opened her mouth ready to graze her lips with her teeth but Henry had other plans. He closed the gap and crashed his lips onto her; biting the plump flesh, gently drawing out her bottom lip. Elizabeth shivered under his touch, confirming what he already knew; she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Henry began to make light work of her clothes, shedding them leaving her stood before him in only her underwear

'Did they have to match your mouth?' He teased as his eyes cast over the pale blue lace which covered her most intimate parts. Elizabeth laughed and began to slip his blazer off and unzip his trousers.

'Your president wants you naked' she ordered and watched as he for-filled her order, stripping to nothing. He stood before her, erection in hand and pumped it himself a few times before grabbing her, wrapping an arm around her and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and began to kiss his neck; he was going to walk her to the bedroom but the feeling of his erection against her laced panties had in transfixed; could move so opted to pin her against the wall instead. Her fingers interlocked and position behind his head as her back collided with the wall. She looked down at him, drowning in desire for her husband.

'Elizabeth' he whispered with a truckload of gravel in his voice, nodding his head as he took in her frame before him, she was glowing and juicy and delicious _She was indeed one hot momma._ Those shapely legs wrapped around his body, squeezing him, her breasts pert and in need of attention and he couldn't forget the plump heaven between them. He heard her gasp at his appraisal, and he didn't blame her. He was sure he looked like a hungry wolf, ready to pounce and devour. He couldn't stop looking, not that he wanted to, and her coy blush only made him want her more.

"Tell me, baby, are you wet for me?"

"Yesss," she hissed. Her breathing was shallow. He already knew she was oh-so ready for him, and it made him twitch with urgency.

'Henry Please!" she tried to pull him closer with her legs as his eyes remained fixated on her sensational body. He loved it when she needed him this much. Henry crashed his lips onto hers, his body forcing hers closer to the wall. He kiss was heated and erotic; the desire erupted between them. As he broke away from the kiss Elizabeth was panting he smirked

"I'm going to fuck you now Mrs McCord" he teased and watched as she frantically nodded, almost begging him to hurry up. He re connected his lips on hers and removed her from the wall. With their mouths still joined he lifted her onto the near side tabletop. He wanted her spread, spread and bound so he could fuck her from every angle. He was desperate to feel every inch of her, wanted nothing more than to watch her come for him. He reached around and un-hooked her bra and slipped her panties down her legs. With her butt perched on the edge he gently pushed her down, making her lie on her back

"Open your legs and bend your knees, baby." _Holy fuck!_ She was stunning he thought to himself as he caught sight of her core glistening. He issued a groan, looking at her as she lay ready for him; she was a sight to behold. Her breasts thrust up displaying the two full mounds beautifully, and her nipples were tight, just begging for the scrape of his teeth. With her legs spread wide, her lips were open to him, swollen, lust-flushed, and glistening in the light. He could already imagine the way she would feel when he played with her.

"You comfortable?" he asked quietly

"Just fuck me Dr McCord, now' she commanded, confirming her words by lifting her hips, begging for him to take her. He stared at her and raked his teeth over his bottom lip, torn for a moment. That feast between her legs beckoned, and now he wanted to taste her and fuck her. _Best of both worlds, _he decided. Taste first, and then fuck. The table was the ideal height to accommodate his needs. If he was on his knees, his face would be level with the apex of her thighs, and if he stood, he was perfectly positioned for penetration. Henry smirked to himself as he decided he was going to have a taste of her dripping flesh, but he wasn't going to let her come just yet. Dropping to his knees he blew on her folds, tickling her with his breath.

He pushed his tongue into her opening, teasing her with his shallow entry. She winced, almost as if in pain, pinching her lip between her teeth in a bid to hold back, but he knew she was lost to pleasure. Henry wasn't going to torture her for long and, truth be known, he couldn't. He was already dripping pre-cum, his shaft pulsing as it grew thicker with his urge to release. But she tasted so good, and this he had to share. He rose and leaned over her, finding her mouth to give her a taste of her want. Hungrily she licked into his mouth, took the full force of his kiss as he mashed their mouths together and roughly palmed her breasts. And with that, his restraint failed. He broke away, and was poised at her sex within seconds. Hot, ready, and hard as steel. He wasn't going to last long; everything about this scene before him had him on fire.

_'__Henry' Elizabeth pleaded feeling the tip of his erection at her soaking wet core._ He needed no further encouragement, and with a practiced swivel of his hips, he thrust deep. He bent his knees, altering the angle of his intrusion to hit her sweet spot and she, in turn, immediately started thrashing her head from side to side. From her mouth spilled a series of noises, incoherent grunts, as she climbed closer and closer to orgasm, and he was not far behind.

Watching her only made him stroke harder. To him, it was the hottest thing in the world. The sounds she made, her smells, the way her channel hugged him tight, and the way sex stripped her of every reserve. She was never as bare to him as she was in the moments she was coming, and she was coming now.

"Come for me, baby," he barked, gripping one of her beautifully bouncing breasts just as he rubbed quick circles on her clitoris with his fingertips. Everything around him tightened and he felt the shockwave of ecstasy travel down his spine and through his shaft. His balls drew up, coiled with tension, and then released, lashing his sperm into her quivering depths.

"Fuuuuuucccckkkk," he growled, issuing a primal cry as they came together, euphoric in the mindless flash of mutual pleasure. Henry began to slow himself down as they both attempted to catch their breaths.

'Fuck' she whispered as her body filled with orgasmic pleasure

'I think you should get drunk in the day more often' He teased

'I have a spare bottle in the oval office, I'll bring it to bed later' she teased as he pulled her into a sitting position.

'Mrs McCord I think you need to stay away from that blue drink, you're lucky I find you attractive because not many people would want to kiss those blue lips of yours' he laughed

'It's a good job I have other areas for you to kiss' she winked as she jumped down of the table and headed over to her discarded clothes. Henry marvelled at the sight before him, he was astonished by her.

'I look forward to kissing you anywhere and everywhere Mrs McCord'


End file.
